Hook, Line and Sinker
by LickleSoxy
Summary: Buzz keeps staring at Little Bo Peep's cane, and someone has noticed. Woody/Bo. Buzz/Woody onesided.


_A/N: First attempt at a Toy Story fic. Hope it's enjoyable._

* * *

The cane was small, in terms of size and stature. Blue in colour, it resembled nothing more than an accessory that came with Little Bo Peep and her sheep. Always held within her hands, the thin, solid hook had neither the power to move of its own free will or the ability to become anything other than a device used by someone else. It was a miniscule thing, held no importance whatsoever. Yet, whenever Bo came into the room, Buzz always found that his gaze instantly locked onto the cane she gripped between her fingers.

Nine times out of the ten he would catch himself before anyone noticed, and a twinge of guilt would always follow. When he didn't manage to realise he was staring at it, though, was when the trouble came. He could hide his own feelings relatively easily from everyone, but this was only true when no one caught him in the act or looked his way when Bo Peep stepped through the door.

The first time it had happened he had been seen by Slinky. The dog had thought nothing of it, his confusion clear at Buzz's hysteria and defensive nature. Slinky had simply shrugged off the behaviour as a one off thing, thinking Buzz was merely looking out into space and not really staring at anything or anyone in particular.

The second time it had been Mr Potato Head, and that had been a very tricky and awkward moment in his life. The toy had stood there for a few seconds just looking at him, before turning his attention to Bo. The gaze had returned to Buzz not long later, and the expression on Potato Head's face had not been a friendly one.

"Get between them, space boy, and you will have trouble on your hands."

Nothing more had been said because it was not needed. Buzz had gotten the message, surprising as it was. He had felt confused at the words at first, completely put out by Mr Potato Head's reaction. It was something he had not expected from the fellow. The implications and threat had started to make sense only a few days after it had been made, and only because Buzz had taken a strong interest in watching Potato Head until he had figured it out.

Mr Potato Head was being a good friend, a protective buddy. Watching him from afar, Buzz could see the way Potato Head would always make sure Bo and Woody got some time alone when they wanted it, the way he would be the first to inform Woody or Bo of the others whereabouts if they couldn't find each other. It was strange seeing Potato Head act as some sort of fatherly figure towards the couple, especially since he was younger than both of them, yet it was inspiring and Buzz had gained a very strong respect for him when he had realised what the actions were.

It made Buzz smile, especially when he had caught Mrs Potato Head doing the same thing on a few occasions. It wasn't obvious unless it was being looked out for, but both the Mr and the Mrs were affectionate towards the other couple that resided in Andy's room.

The fact was, Buzz knowing this, he had become much more cautious around the two. He had seen a glare sent his way more than once, but only when he stared for that little bit longer than was acceptable for someone who should be just a friend.

It had been a good few weeks between him getting caught the second time and now, and Buzz knew he should have been paying more attention. The thing was, he couldn't help it. The hook called out to him - not literally, of course - and it held his gaze no matter how much he tried to train himself out of looking at it. Buzz had developed the bad habit of searching for it when Bo entered Andy's room, and it was extremely hard trying to break the pattern.

"Buzz?"

The name pulled him from his thoughts rather abruptly, and Buzz jerked slightly as his eyes snapped from the blue and turned to stare into a familiar brown. Woody's eyebrows were lowered in confusion, his mouth open a tiny amount as he looked back at Buzz in concern.

Buzz knew why that expression was in place. He had realised long ago that his stare towards Bo's cane held a scornful air about it. There was no doubt that he had been, in some fashion, glaring her way. Relaxing his features until nothing remained but blank innocence, Buzz responded with Woody's name flowing from his lips. This only made Woody frown.

"Do you have a problem with Bo? Has she done something wrong?" His tone had hardened a microscopic amount, the questions bearing no room for a subject change. Woody wanted direct answers.

Buzz let his mouth tug up into a reassuring grin, though deep down he had started to panic quite alarmingly. "'Course not, Woody. Why would you think that?"

At once Woody's features turned cold, suspicious. The glare was fierce, something Buzz had only seen directed at people who dared threaten any of their friends. Being on the receiving end of it was foreign, made Buzz want to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

"Every time she comes in here you throw her a dirty look, and I want to know why."

He'd noticed. Woody had noticed. That was bad. Did that mean others had seen him do it too? How many of the toys had caught him in the act? Did Bo know?

"_Now_, Buzz."

Woody's fingers were curled into fists at his sides. Watching them for a moment, Buzz got the sudden feeling that Woody was going to hit him. The idea was ridiculous, especially knowing that Woody would never consider hurting a friend unless it was the very last resort, but the image still appeared in his mind and, no matter how hard he tried, Buzz couldn't shake it away. He needed to speak up and get this sorted out.

"It's not her, it's you." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to register what he was saying. Eyes going wide, Buzz's body went stiff as he realised the implications of that statement.

His fears were confirmed when he lifted his head to look at Woody's face. The cowboy doll had tensed up, and he had taken an involuntary step backwards, his expression shocked and hurt.

"Me?" Woody whispered, breaking the silence. Buzz watched as his gaze lowered to the floor, his eyes filled with confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on. When Woody's eyes finally came up to lock onto Buzz's once more they held something close to despair.

"I don't understand."

When he thought about it, Buzz realised his next action was not exactly the brightest thing in the world he could have done to explain the situation. In fact, as he stepped forwards and grabbed Woody's shoulders to pull his head down so he could crush their lips together, Buzz was certain that it was probably the single _worst_ thing to do.

The gasp was expected, as was the shove. Buzz didn't even flinch as Woody's hands came up to push him away forcefully, Woody stumbling back in shock as Buzz was moved from his personal space. Recovering quickly, Buzz couldn't help but feel upset at the rejection even if he had known it was coming. Knowing it would happen and actually having it occur were two completely different things, and Buzz failed to stop the emotions from showing as he watched Woody step back a few more paces to expand the distance between them, his brown eyes wide and disbelieving as he did so.

"W- What- What was that?" Buzz had not heard Woody sound hysterical before, and he hoped he never would again.

"I would've thought you'd know what a kiss was, cowboy," Buzz found himself saying, the tone incredibly confident even though deep down he was terrified. It took all of his will power not to turn tail and run when Woody's face flushed and he spluttered out an incomprehensible reply.

"I'm sorry?" Buzz asked, voice wavering.

"Of course I kn- Bu- Why did you kiss me?" Woody's hands were flailing wildly in front of him in an attempt to articulate his thoughts through gesture. Buzz had noticed long ago that it was something Woody did often when struck dumb by something or someone.

"He likes you, you idiot."

Jumping in surprise, Woody spun on the spot and came face to face with Mr Potato Head. Buzz felt a cold shiver run throught him immediately. This was not going to end well.

"What?" Woody said.

Mr Potato Head rolled his eyes. "He likes you. You know, as in he wants to be with you? Wants to cuddle you and kiss you and-"

"Yes, yes, okay I get it!" Woody interrupted, holding his hand up in a stopping gesture. "Thank you." If it had not been for the underlying panic the expession of gratitude would have been dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, well, I suggest we all pretend this never happened and get on with whatever we were all doing," Mr Potato Head said nonchalantly, as though the events of the past two minutes were completely normal.

"But-"

"I said walk away, Woody," Mr Potato Head stated, leaving no room for argument as he glared at Woody.

Woody blinked, his features twitching in uncertainty as he glanced at Buzz. Their eyes locked for a split second before Woody broke eye contact, his expression rapidly changing to regret and defeat. Buzz wasn't an idiot. He understood that the former was only due to Woody's immense curiosity and hatred of not knowing something. They would probably be having a conversation about this later on if either of them managed to gain the courage to bring it up again.

Watching as Woody moved away, no doubt in search of Bo, without giving either him or Mr Potato Head another look, Buzz closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

"What are you, crazy!" Mr Potato Head yelled, and Buzz didn't need to look to know that the toy was staring at him as though he was some sort of lunatic.

Opening his eyes after a few seconds, Buzz couldn't stop his gaze as it sought out Woody. When his eyes landed on the cowboy he felt his breath hitch slightly. Woody was staring back at him, his expression that of worry and bewilderment. The moment lasted all of a second before Buzz caught sight of the object that had started this mess in the first place.

The blue cane was rapid in its movements as it latched itself around Woody's neck. The light colour was visible against the flesh paint and it curled easily as though it had been designed specifically to fit in that exact location. The rough tug was hard yet loving, a movement that brought Woody's attention instantly to the porcelain figure that the hook belonged to. Woody stumbled, as he always did, before he realised what was happening and a fond grin rose onto his face, almost certainly without his knowledge.

"Hey, Bo." Turning his gaze away from the couple as the words left Woody's mouth - without sound, Buzz could still tell what they were - and not bothering to stop the sigh, Buzz glanced back to Potato Head with a sad frown, his answer to Mr Potato Head's earlier question slow and defeated.

"Probably."


End file.
